seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Townspeople
As you play the Seeker's Notes:Mysteries of Darkwood game you will encounter a wide variety of Darkwood Town inhabitants. Some of these Characters will give you Quests and develop the games Story through their conversations with you. Others will be needed to Craft items to complete Quests, and others still be needed to Trade items within the game. Helen Helen is the first person you meet in Darkwood. She is Mayor Smallcat’s assistant. Helen was so impressed by your unique talents and extraordinary abilities that she suggested I name you Seeker. Very well, I trust her. But the position of Seeker is one of great gravity and responsibility, and we're placing a lot of trust in you. It may be that by becoming a Seeker, you will save our city. Mayor Felix Smallcat Felix Smallcat is the Mayor of Darkwood. You meet the Mayor when you unlock the Mayor's Office Location. Man in the Mask You met him at the beginning, when you came to the Mayors office and then you find Mayor Smallcat. Then Ben memories about the Marketplace when he remembered having seen someone. The person's behavior was very secretive and strange. It caughted his eye and he followed the person, and then he was attacked by the Man in the Mask. Lady Ursula Byron Lady Ursula Byron is from an old Darkwood family. You meet Lady Byron when you unlock the Train Station Location. Lady Byron is suspicious of Mayor Smallcat. Colonel Hammerstrike Colonel Hammerstrike is responsible for keeping order in Darkwood. You meet the Colonel when you reach level 5 of the game. He enlists you to help him hunt Monsters that are invading the Town. Anna Sherwood Anna Sherwood is a reporter at the Darkwood Town newspaper. You meet Anna when you unlock Alley. Anna is also suspicious of Mayor Smallcat. Benjamin Rosewell Benjamin is a Darkwood Town child who has lost his parents. You meet Ben when you reach level 7. He becomes an apprentice Seeker under your tutelage. Doctor Cunningham Doctor Cunningham needs help finding items for his experiments into the Darkwood Town Curse. Informant The Informant is a mysterious character who sends you an encrypted message to test your abilities. After you decipher the message with Ben's help, the Informant agrees to meet with you in the Alley, where he enlists your help in investigating the curse of Darkwood Town. Agnes the Witch Gordon Byron's confidante, who helped him settle some romantic affairs in the distant past. You meet her in the Dark Forest. Her new dwelling is the gloomy Dark Forest on the outskirts of Darkwood. I don't think that anyone has dared to step inside the territory of Agnes the Witch before. She actually turned out to be a surprisingly hospitable lady, which made my fears go away. The Witch told me that she has been waiting for me since the moment I appeared in Darkwood. I hope that we get on and that she will help me with the case of Rose's disappearance Oscar Byron Ursula Byron’s cousin (presumably) Gordon Byron Lady Byron's son and heir, who would rather have a simple life. Went into hiding for a while, The Shack was his living place. He began our emotional conversation with a story about his beloved Rose. This is how I found out new details of his escape. It turns out that Gordon ran away from home to find his beloved girl Rose. He never told anyone about her before. Rose comes from a common family and their love was secret. After the coming of the Curse, Gordon's beloved disappeared. This sad love story touched my heart… Gordon mentioned a mysterious old witch who he visited while on the run. It's likely that Rose's story is somehow connected to her Clyde Templeton Clyde is a failed actor who comes to town impersonating Oscar Byron, Lady Byron's estranged cousin. My investigation into the pretender Oscar Byron has already shown some results. I'll write the short version here. His real name is Clyde Templeton. Failing to be accepted into a troupe of actors, he became a prop man. After some time, he left the theater business and lived as a tramp for a long time. Clyde Templeton's thirst for vengeance grew into a huge scam, and the drawn-out theatrical game harmed many in the city… There was less and less hope that the true heir, Gordon Byron, would be found, but I managed to snatch him away in the dead of night during a regular foray from his home. It turned out that he returned home temporarily and would go back to the Shack again soon. Gordon explained that his escape was due to a desire not to be an aristocrat, and to live his life without the constant control of his mother. His last shred of patience had been used up by his mother's wish to marry him off against his will merely for the bride's wealth. Gordon Byron admitted that he worries for his mother and is willing to visit her from time to time. He thanked me when he left and I was pleased to see him alive and well. Salvadore Salvadore is an artist. Sarah Thompson You find Sarah in the Darkwood Mine, trapped. She was looking for a treasure her miner father hid there. I made an unexpected acquaintance in the mine – Sarah Thompson. The Scientist told me about her earlier. She was grateful that we freed her from the Datura Well. According to her, the Man in the Mask threw her down there. She said she’s searching for her father’s treasure trove in the Mine. I managed to find the Golden Amulet that her father left to her. I hope I can help Sarah find the treasure trove itself too. Another alarming message has come from the city... This time it was Colonel Hammerstrike, telling me about underground aftershocks. The townspeople felt an earthquake in the region of the Mine. The villain isn’t playing games. We need to stop this as soon as possible. William Hoggart, the museum curator, analyzed the Arcane Pentagram and shared some simply incredible discoveries. The alchemical laboratory found in the depths of the Mine may truly belong to Nostromo himself. William Hoggart compared the symbol of the Countercurse with the symbol in Nostromo’s book and found them absolutely identical. What was Nostromo using the White Countercurse for? For a mystical ritual? I should heed the words of the museum curator and continue to search for answers... A new clue has appeared about the Curse. Nostromo may have foreseen the Curse and tried to prevent it.. Peter During the Sorcerer's Spell event, he falls victim to a mirror curse. I was told that a boy named Peter had left his home in quest of the Star of Miracles. The story goes that on Christmas Eve, in the Dark Forest, one can find a special star that makes wishes come true. Colonel Hammerstrike and other citizens tried to find the boy, but they were unable to fight the snow. Then Mister Nicholas, Peter's father, gave me some ancient artifacts—vessels that can absorb magical energy. I was able to confine the power of the magic blizzard in these vessels and stop the natural disaster. As a result, we found the missing boy after an exhausting search. The happy reunion between father and son touched my heart. What astonishes me the most is that a surprise awaited me at the end of this story: the Star of Miracles lay on my desk. Peter found it after all. Nicholas Nicholas works in the House of Toys. Charlotte Livingstone She is Lady Byron's niece. Charlotte Livingstone's Disappearance Ben and I were going to meet with Ursula Byron, but during our visit, the Lady was extremely busy. Gordon Byron explained that his cousin Charlotte Livingstone had disappeared the night before. The young lady often stayed with them. Her parents left the city before the Curse set in, and Charlotte was left all alone in a huge mansion. Colonel Hammerstrike took up the investigation of the girl's disappearance, and Gordon and I helped him. It seemed as if she purposely left signs for us so that we could track down her abductor. Carl Delacroix Carl Delacroix's name is listed in the golden almanac of the noble families of Darkwood Antoine Antoine is a confectioner in the city. He needs the key to Candy World.. Antoine told me that someone has been sneaking into the confectionery every night. My first suspects were the gremlins, but that was a false lead. I managed to find out it was a poltergeist who was behind the attacks on Candy World. Antoine's attempts to appease the evil spirit were unsuccessful. But we managed to drive out the poltergeist with the help of the Fortune Teller's potion. The Candy World confectionery will continue to delight the sweet tooths of Darkwood! Amy Amy is the Forge Smith's favorite granddaughter. She is also best friends with Ben and Peter. Fortune Teller The Fortune Teller crafting station unlocks upon reaching Level 5 in the game. Forge The Forge crafting station unlocks upon reaching Level 10 in the game. Inventor The Inventor crafting station unlocks upon reaching Level 20 in the game. Actor Dancer Flower Girl Lady Seamstress Sweep Violinist Woodman Related * SN Home * Monsters * Diary Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Seekers Notes Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Guides Category:Guides Category:Townspeople Category:Darkwood Town Map Category:Trading Category:Crafting Category:Story